Tickle Fight
by Kalow
Summary: Byakuya needs to do work. But Hinamori and Hitsugaya are having a tickle fight nextdoor. Based on the tickle fights my sister keeps having with her boyfriend. HitsuHina. Oneshot


Okay, so I was going to work some more on my story 'Rising' but my sister and her boyfriend keep having these tickle-fights or play-fights or whatever they call it when they roll around on the living room couch pretending to attack eachother and tickle eachother while laughing their heads off. Meanwhile, I'm in the front room trying to type up stories while they're doing this. This story is based on that.

Here are the parts that the characters are representing.

Byakuya-Me

Hinamori-My little sister

Hitsugaya-My sister's boyfriend who was actually quite normal before he met her

I do not own Bleach

Tickle Fight

The Winter War was over and Seireitei was rebuilding. There had been losses, but overall Soul Society ended up more unified than ever.

Unfortunately for Captain Byakuya Kuchiki, many buildings were damaged in the battle and the Fifth and Ninth Divisions were relocated to the Sixth division area until they could rebuild. Thus, Byakuya ended up with Vice-Captain Momo Hinamori in the office next to him. She was a nice girl and got her work done, but as far as Byakuya was concerned, she did not give enough respect to her superiors. She had talked back to Byakuya on several occasions. And then there was Captain Hitsugaya. The two had started dating after the war, and had been friends for a long time; but to Byakuya, that was no reason to drop formalities with a superior officer! Not only did she call him by his first name, but sometimes she would even call him by that undignified nickname Shiro-Chan. To Byakuya, that simply did not seem an appropriate way to address a captain, even one you are dating.

To make matters worse, the walls in this building were so thin that he heard every conversation that she had. She was always inviting friends over to talk and had even put a couch in so that they could relax while talking. The office is for work, not relaxation! Byakuya knew that Hinamori was very good about doing her paperwork on time, but it still seemed wrong that she was able to have so much free time.

There was a knock on Hinamori's door. Byakuya shuddered, wondering who she would be talking to now.

"Oh, hello Shiro-Chan!" Hinamori said. Byakuya winced at her overly cheerful voice. "Come in and sit down!" If Byakuya weren't a noble, he surely would be smacking his head against the table right now. He had a lot of paperwork; he didn't need this.

"Not now, Momo. I just came in to drop off this paperwork." Hitsugaya said. Byakuya's hopes were lifted; perhaps he wouldn't have to endure another one of Hinamori's conversations. Those hopes were soon flattened by what she said next.

"No, I insist! You work to much, you just need to relax." She said. Byakuya could hear her dragging Hitsugaya over to the couch and forcing him to sit down. He heard her sit down next to him. "So Shiro-Chan, what have you been doing today?" she asked.

"Nothing important." Mumbled Hitsugaya.

"Now, now Shiro-Chan, if you don't give me a real answer I'll just have to force you to." She responded deviously.

"What are you talking about? Wait, why are you looking at me like- AAAAAAAAGGGGHHHH!!!" he shouted as there was a loud thump that echoed through the wall into Byakuya's office. There was scuffling on the other side of the wall.

"Momo! Get off of me!" Hitsugaya managed to say. Hinamori giggled.

"Not until you tell me how your day was!" She said playfully.

"Momo, I already told you! I didn't do anything today!" Hitsugaya said as he struggled. Hinamori merely giggled.

"Well if you're going to be that way, then I'll just have to do this!" She said with a laugh.

"No, no, not the hair!" Hitsugaya shouted. Hinamori responded with more giggles. Byakuya was beginning to lose his composure. Those two were getting on his nerves.

"Why you- Take this!" Hitsugaya said. Hinamori suddenly broke into very loud laughter. Byakuya's eye twitched slightly.

"Shiro-Chan! That's not fair, you know I'm ticklish!" She managed to gasp between laughs. Hitsugaya responded with his own laugh now.

"You started this, Momo." He said.

"Well two can play at that game!" Hinamori said. There was now considerable scuffling and laugher was coming from both of them. Byakuya's pen broke from him gripping it too hard. He wanted to bang on the wall and tell them to be quiet, but nobles weren't supposed to lose their cool like that; he would just have to wait it out. The two continued to wrestle and laugh while Byakuya continued to twitch in irritation of the highest level.

"Ow, no Shiro-Chan, stop. That actually hurts. Please stop." Hinamori said. The scuffling stopped abruptly.

"I'm sorry Momo, I didn't mean to be too rough." Hitsugaya said apologetically.

_Finally_, though Byakuya.

"Gotcha!!!" Hinamori said. Byakuya heard a loud thud.

"Ow, ow, ow! Momo, no! Get off of me! Momo! Momo!!! Stop sitting on me! I mean it Momo! I can't breathe!" Hitsugaya shouted. Hinamori meanwhile was giggling her head off.

At this, Byakuya's mind went blank. He stood up and quietly walked out of his office and into the hallway. He opened the door next to his.

"WILL YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!!? YOU CAN GO HOME TONIGHT AND TICKLE YOURSELVES ALL NIGHT LONG, BUT IN THIS BUILDING YOU DO WORK! DO YOU FUCKING UNDERSTAND ME!!?" He shouted at the top of his lungs.

Breathing heavily, he suddenly realizing that he was not in Hinamori's office. Shuuhei Hisagi and several other members of the Seireitei Newspaper writing staff were staring open mouthed at him.

The next day the Seireitei Newspaper did a major article entitled "Byakuya Kuchiki has Psychotic Breakdown."

* * *

Thanks for reading. Imagine the whole scene with Hitsugaya and Hinamori only with two 16-year olds. Now imagine me trying to type fanfiction with that going on in the room next to me. That is what my life is like. Please review. 


End file.
